dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliade
Eliade was a Level 2 Akuma sent by the Millennium Earl to spy on Arystar Krory III. Appearance Eliade, in her human form, is a beautiful blond haired brown eyed woman. She wears different fancy outfits due to her vanity and wears her hair in pigtails. In her Akuma form, she is a massive purple serpentine-like creature with arms and four appendages. Her wrists have fur coating, as do her collar. She has a skull-like head, with her face that is that of a Level 1 Akuma's that is mounted on forehead. She overall looks like a Nāga. Her soul is in a fetal position, wrapped in bandages, and the face cannot be identified.She and Mimi is one of the two akumas that take shape of dragon or dragon like creatures. Personality Once regaining her consciousness through evolving to a Level 2, Eliade becomes a very vain person, obsessed with beauty and shopping. Although her beauty allows her to become popular, her Akuma nature disgusts her. She loves human men but also hates them because they die easily at her hands. She feels incomplete and wants to be a normal woman. As an Akuma, she believes that this is impossible for her. Due to her vanity, Eliade despises her ugly Akuma form, and prefers to stay in her human form unless forced to transform. She falls in love with Krory, for he is the only man who can live with her without being killed. She tells Krory that he is a vampire to keep him in the castle, because she does not want to lose him. She also dislikes Level 1 Akuma due to their lack of personality and their monotonous voices, which she finds annoying. As an Akuma, Eliade is absolutely obedient towards the Noah Family, and cannot defy her programming. She kills humans in order to evolve further. After being defeated by Krory she often appears to him as a sort of conscience and inspirational figure to Krory in his times of doubt or distress. Background After becoming a Level 2 Akuma, Eliade becomes obsessed with shopping and beauty and the desire to find love. She would attend parties where all the men would flock to her and praise her beauty. However she was incapable of preventing herself from killing all the men that came to her, causing her to dispise them and herself for her weakness and what she was. Appearing before the Millennium Earl, she was instructed to investigate a mysterious man. While on the mission for the Earl, she meets Krory, the mysterious man, and becomes enamored, soon moving into his castle. She attempts to keep his Exorcist status a secret from him so that they may live happily together, because she has found what she long for at last; a man that could be with her and allow her to fall in love, the thing she believed makes a woman, 'Truly beautiful'. Synopsis The Vampire in the Old Castle Arc When Allen Walker and Lavi come to the castle to investigate a mass disappearances of people from the village nearby, Eliade tries to kill Allen. Krory refuses to listen to the two boys, who attempt to explain that Eliade is an Akuma. However, when Allen's cursed pentagram eye evolves, it shows everyone of the bound soul within Eliade, which makes Krory to accept the fact that the woman he loves is an Akuma. At this point, Eliade realizes that she cannot allow Krory to become an Exorcist, and plans to kill him immediately. She also lies to Krory telling him that she was simply using him for her own benefit. After a battle between the couple, Krory kills Eliade. Eliade knew that the man who could not die by her hands would kill her eventually. Before her death, Eliade says that all she wanted was to love Arystar Krory . This implies that what she wanted from him was love. The Noah's Ark Arc Eliade makes another appearance when Krory is fighting Jasdevi. As Arystar faces death, Eliade "appears" and belittles him for giving up so easily, saying she can't believe what a sad man he is. She then goes on to encourage to keep on fighting, urging him to do so for his new friends, so he may be with them and go to heaven with them. She gives him a rose which later is show in his hands as being real. Abilities and Powers Human disguise As a human, Eliade used an axe in an attempt to kill Allen. She is also able to survive a scratch from Allen's "Cross" with no signs of collapsing from the injury. However, she has not shown any other noteworthy abilities. Akuma form and Bubbles As an Akuma, she could use her massive serpentine body to smash her opponents apart. She could also produce bubbles that absorb all the moisture inside the victim's body. Category:Characters Category:Akuma Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters